A Complete Guide To Canadian Stereotypes, Eh?
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: Typical Canadian stereotypes are observed. Inter-connected drabbles/one-shots...
1. America Eh?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Typical Canadian stereo-types are observed.... inter-connected drabbles/one-shots...

_America x Canada, World x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

_Ottawa, Canada_

Matthew Williams smiled a bit, watching as Alfred Jones eagerly swallowed one of his beloved hamburgers, practically inhaling it in record time. It wasn't too often that America came to visit him (especially in the past eight years, where America seemed to spend more time with Mexico), so he simply enjoyed his brother's company.

"Are you gonna finish that, Mattie?" Alfred asked, swallowing his barely chewed food as he pointed towards Matthew's untouched burger and fries. Canada sighed, shaking his blond head a bit as America eagerly grabbed the fast food – and practically shoved it into his mouth whole.

"So, Alfred," Canada politely began a conversation (otherwise America would probably just go and order some more food), "How is Mexico doing?" He asked quietly, wondering about North America's most southern country. Canada didn't interact with her as nearly as much as America did, and just thought it would be polite to ask.

America halted in his inhaling of his hamburgers, "She's fine – been bothering me though lately." Alfred answered with a vague disinterest. He didn't want to talk about Mexico when they – brothers – could spent some nice bonding time together.

And what way was better than bonding over some nice greasy hamburgers?

Matthew smiled shyly once again, not really prying into the subject. He stayed an awkward silent, not too sure what he should talk about. America was usually the one who came up with the subjects (and usually talked in the majority of the conversation as well). He did wish that Alfred would hurry about finishing his food – he didn't really like being in this greasy fast food joint all too much...

"Say, Mattie," America began casually, and Canada brightened in response – relieved that he wouldn't have to come up with the conversation himself, "You really should talk some more." Alfred stated, vaguely hinting something (though Canada was completely oblivious to it). America absent-mindedly fingered a small book shoved in his pocket, though Matthew didn't see it at all.

"W-what?" Matthew flushed slightly, his blue-violet eyes turned downwards in response to Alfred's statement, "O-oh, maybe I should." He said quietly, not really intending on following through on that. He was content to listen, and to be completely honest – he was so used to nations ignoring him when he _did _speak. So, being quiet for him was normal and now quite natural.

America cursed in his mind – needing Canada to speak a bit more to see if it was really true. Many citizens in his country thought it was true, but he wanted proof.

And Matthew Williams was the best man for this little experiment (plus, he was really the only Canadian that Alfred knew really well).

"What'd you think of the hockey game?" Alfred casually brought up, even though he actually didn't watch last night's hockey game. Sure, he watched hockey once in a while – though he much rather watch football. But he did know that Matthew practically went rabid over a game of hockey (damn, Canada could get scary with his hockey), and it was a an easy subject as well.

"The season hasn't even started, Alfred." Matthew sighed, slurping at his soft drink and Kumajirou stole his fries away from him when the blond Canadian wasn't looking. "Are you done yet?" Canada asked quietly – and America frowned just a bit, not even hearing Canada's question.

Matthew had spoken a few sentences so far, but he hadn't said _that _word yet (which was odd to him because the book had specifically stated that Canadians added _that _word to the end of their every sentence).

And America being America, he was rather blunt and forth-coming about it.

"Mattie – aren't you supposed to be saying _'eh' _a lot?" Alfred asked with curious bright blue eyes – staring intently at his northern brother. Canada seemed generally surprised, blinking wide blue-violet eyes as he suddenly caught off guard by the rather strange and random question.

The blond Canadian sighed in the next moment, now rolling his eyes ever-so-slightly. However, he was amused and decided to humour Alfred's question, "Alfred – how often do you really hear me say _'eh'_?" Matthew asked lightly, smiling slightly as Alfred's thoughtful look.

"Not much – but you're supposed to say it!" Alfred passionately declared, confused that the random book he had with him was wrong. "I mean, you're Canadian and stuff." The blond American stated, "And I'm pretty sure that other countries think you say it a lot too."

"You shouldn't listen to everything you hear." Matthew said, and then politely continued – already losing interest in the conversation, "Are you done yet?" Canada asked again, and America vaguely nodded – surprised that the book was actually wrong.

The two North American siblings stood up to leave, Kumajirou in tow. Canada smiled a bit slyly, turning to America quickly.

He might as well humour Alfred while he was here...

"What would you like to do now, eh?" The blond Canadian asked, even though the _'eh' _didn't really even fit into his sentence at all.

Alfred simply grinned back in response.

* * *

_'Eh' –_ Probably one of the biggest Canadian stereo-types out there. I'm pretty sure that a lot of foreign countries think that Canadians like to add the word _'eh' _to the end of like every sentence. That isn't really true...

Know any Canadian stereo-types? It'd really be lovely to hear any that you know of (it'd especially be nice to know any foreign Canadian stereo-types). I do know quite a few, so I hope to hear any that I haven't before... review if I should continue...


	2. France and Igloos

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_America x Canada, World x Canada_

Rated: T

Translations: _Vive le Québec libre! _= Long Live Free Québec!

* * *

_Ottawa, Canada_

Matthew wasn't exactly sure when the last time France actually came to Canada, but he was guessing it was quite a damn while. Well, now that he really thought about it, France's last visit wasn't exactly a happy one, with him shouting _'__Vive le Québec libre!' _and all in 1967. Yeah, Canada wasn't too fond of France back then...

But now their relations were good, and France treated Canada with his usual and slightly overwhelming affection – giving him kisses on each cheek, not even noticing the snickering and weirded-out people passing them by. "Francis, stop it." Matthew muttered, a bit uncomfortable as Francis huddled up close to him – shivering a bit from the cold winds.

"_Matthieu –_ how do you stand this weather?!" France demanded, he was freezing despite being thickly layered in his fashionable European clothes. For once, France had an excuse to be very close to Canada, who was simply shaking his head at him.

"Francis – I've lived in this for all my life." Matthew said with a bit of amusement – remembering fondly. After all, the cold weather _was _how they had first met. Little Canada had found France passed out in the cold snow, and had helped him recover from Hypothermia.

Of course, he also remembered waking up terrified at France's pedo-face observing him rather intensely... which caused him to run away...

"There is so much snow!" France complained, having a bit of trouble walking through the thick snow. Francis glanced around, his blue eyes were intently observing the houses around them – his eyes turned questioning after a moment, though Canada didn't really notice as he absently sipped at his hot chocolate.

"_Matthieu_," France begin curiously, causing Canada to hum slightly in response. But then Matthew spat out his hot chocolate at France's question, rather annoyed by it, "Where are all your igloos?" Francis asked, as if the question wasn't stupid at all.

Canada frowned with immense irritation, giving France a look as if he _were _stupid, "Francis," Matthew twitched lightly, "Canada _is _just as modernised as Europe. Canada _does _have normal homes that people live in." Matthew really felt like chucking his hot chocolate in Francis' face as he looked doubtful.

"But _mon cheri –_ my citizens think that you _Canadiens _live in igloos because you have such frigid weather!" France insisted, still turning his head to try and spot an igloo the _Canadiens _were oh-so famous for.

Canada really had to hold himself back from wanting to bash France in his pretty little face. "We do have heating systems in houses." Matthew didn't look too impressed with Francis – who still looked a bit confused by the complete lack of igloos around.

"Alright – you want to see an igloo?" Canada grit out, and France nodded eagerly, "You're going to have to wait for a while, then." Matthew stated as he then started to drag Francis to the airport (and France looked a bit confused by it all).

--

_Some Hours Later... in Nunavut Territory..._

"There, you happy?" Canada demanded to ask as France was practically on top of him, shivering visibly from the cold Arctic air. "Igloos are only really used as _temporary_ shelters by the Aboriginals in the far north." Matthew explained dully, not really affected by the freezing cold. "Go in the igloo if you're cold!" Canada snapped, snickering as France practically dove into said snow structure eagerly, disappearing from view.

Canada really was tempted in leaving France here...

... (But that was just mean, and there just wasn't a Canadian on Earth who was mean...)

* * *

Igloos – people think Canadians all live in igloos because of the cold weather. It ain't true – I've never seen an igloo in my life...

Alright, do I have any European readers? I would like particularly hear any Canadian stereotypes that Europeans have...


End file.
